Lost Little Dragon
by MustachedPandaz
Summary: There is a supposed evil creature, possibly a demon, who rules the forest outside a small village for twelve long years and ther villagers send out multiple job requests to 'Vanquish the "Demon of the Forest".' After all of these years the Fairy Tale master accepts it personally, but takes Natsu along with him. What they find is life changing..


_Prologue:_

There has been a rumor now for eleven or twelve years now that a ghastly beast (some even dare say it is a demon) of some sort rules this massive forest outside a petite village.

Villagers were to terrified to enter the forest because they would see the destruction that this _thing_ would leave and hear the horrid sounds. Claw marks shredding trees, scorch marks almost everywhere, etc.

The loud roars and howling echoing off the decaying forest would keep them up at night and shake with fear. The villagers were scared out of their wits on how this would all end.

 **One:** The demon like thing would finally notice the destruction in its 'home' in the forest and then move to attack the village.

 **Two:** The forest would eventually collapse or burn down by the hand of this monster then it would come to attack the village.

The village leader has desperately and repeatedly sent out numerous job requests over the years to guilds to come kill this evil creature, but they were ignored being as no one has been killed or physically harmed in anyway.

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Master Marakov was currently in his office sitting at his desk with his hands laced together and elbows propped on the desk. He stared down at this particular piece of paper that he has done several times over the years.

It was a job request that he has seen pop up multiple times over the past decade or so. It was the request to kill or get rid of the "Demon of the forest" as the villagers called **it**.

He sighed and decided that he should personally take this job being as her knew the village leader and were on friendly terms. Marakov picked up the slightly tattered paper and walked down to speak to Mirajane.

"Hi Master! Would you like a drink or something to eat?" Mira's vivacious voice chirped from behind the bar as Marakov approached her. He hopped on to the bar top then sat down and crossed his legs and arms and looked down troubled before handing her the job request paper.

The silver haired beauty was perplexed when he didn't look at her or say anything but took the paper and read it. "Vanquish the 'Demon of the Forest'." Her voice gradually got louder as she read it aloud and it caught the eyes of the older mages and their faces morphed into a bewildered state.

She looked shocked at first then turned to face him with confusion in voice, "Master this job request twelve years old, there is no way it is still active. Besides that, you have heard the stories behind this job..."

The guild master scoffed and said, "I've heard the stories, yes. I'll be doing this mission anyway, but I need _that_ brat to assist me." Mira sighed and placed her hand on her cheek with the other arm tucked under her chest. "Oh dear, not _him_..."

A fist engulfed in flames went sailing past them as it met with a black haired mage who went flying. Natsu raised his fists and set himself ablaze and roared in victory whole Grey groaned as he crawled out of what was left of a table.

Erza was quick to smack Natsu and he also went flaying and crashed through another table close to Grey's broken one. Marakov watched Natsu as he ducked into his scarf as he got scolded by Titania and Grey looked away and pouted.

"Natsu come to my office one Erza is done with you and Grey." The dragon slayers eyes shot up and landed on their master with puzzlement and curiosity written in them. The ice mage snorted and laughed at Natsu for 'getting into trouble' even though the master never said her was.

Erza turned to look at their considered grandfather also confused, but then eyes Natsu and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder for him to go and was dismissed. She instantly pinned Grey down from where she was standing with a harsh glare when he laughed loudly.

Natsu knocked on Marakov's office door then opened it when he heard a quick, "Come in." Once he stepped in he was immediately ushered to sit in a chair in front of his desk. Marakov was back to the position he was in before he left his office earlier; laced fingers with elbows propped up and staring down at the worn paper.

The salmon haired boy leaned forward slightly to try and peek at the paper his master was looking at so intensely. "Natsu," He jumped when he heard his name called and sat back swiftly and acted like he was not trying to look.

Marakov slowly slid the old paper across the desk to him and waited for the boy to pick up it up. "This is a very serious matter and I am in need of your assistance." The short man muttered not looking up.

"What's this 'Demon of the Forest'? Do I need to fry it?" Natsu smirked cockily up at his master and his smile quickly extinguished when Marakov gave him a deadly stare. The fire mage squirmed in his seat and ducked away not liking the sudden seriousness of this conversation.

The master kept his eyes on him then slowly stared getting to the point, "This is a job request that is a little over a decade old. It's said that there is a deadly demon of some sort lives in a forest outside the very village who sent that request.

Although, there is no record of anyone hurt or killed they live in constant fear and have for about _twelve_ years, the villagers want it gone so they can be happy again." Natsu sat there listening intently while looking at Marakov then looked down at the fragile paper with knitted eyebrows and a frown.

"When do we start gramps?" "We leave now. I'll answer any questions on the way there. It will take about a week to get there and back here, not including if we have to stay longer."

Natsu nodded still looking at the paper understanding how serious this will be and wondered how it will all go down in the end. "Is there really a demon there and not just some monster?" He asked when he turned back to the master.

Marakov then eyed the slightly ripped paper and said carefully, "I don't know, but the stories are very worry some.." Natsu grinned slightly, "Welp, sign me up. I'm all fired up!"

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello to everyone who took the time to come and read the beginning of my very first Fairy Tale fanfiction! I'm honestly not that good at writing so if you see any grammar mistake please tell me. I have another account that I let die (and I feel awful for that) even though it was successful that was nothing but InuYasha fanfics._

 _I wanted to start anew because I got really into Fairy Tale fanfictions again and I've always wanted to write one! So bear with me if the chapters don't come out at a scheduled time because I get very busy sometimes. Anyway, much love see you next chapter!_

 _ **-MustachedPandaz**_


End file.
